Calgary, Alberta
Calgary is a city of Alberta, Canada. It has a population of 1,042,892. =Hockey in Calgary= Calgary was the host city of the 1988 Winter Olympic Games. Teams Major League * Alberta Oilers (World Hockey Association, 1972-1973) franchise planned on playing games in both Calgary and Edmonton after Broncos franchise relocated to Cleveland, plan fell through. The only game played by the Oilers in Calgary was a tie breaker, neutral site game against the Minnesota Fighting Saints on April 4, 1973 * Calgary Broncos (World Hockey Association, 1972-1972) moved to Cleveland before play, renamed Cleveland Crusaders * Calgary Cowboys, World Hockey Association, 1975-1977) folded after proposed NHL-WHA merger during summer of 1977 falls through * Calgary Flames (National Hockey League, 1979-present) * Calgary Tigers # (Western Canada Hockey League, 1921-1925) league renamed Western Hockey League # (Western Hockey League, 1925-1926) join Prairie Hockey League # (Prairie Hockey League, 1926-1927) Minor League Calgary Stampeders (Western Hockey League, 1952-1963) withdrew, then suspend operations Major *Calgary Stampeders (Western Canada Major Hockey League, 1945-1951) join senior level PCHL Senior * Calgary ??? (Outlaw League, 1911-1912) * Calgary 56th Battalion (Senior, 1915-16) * Calgary 82nd Battalion (Senior, 1916-17) * Calgary 84th Battalion (Senior, 1915-16) * Calgary Alberta Pacific (Senior, 1920-21) *Calgary AC (Central Alberta Hockey League, (1910-1911) *Calgary Adderson Builders (Alberta Big Six League, 1958-1963) *Calgary Adderson Hustlers (Alberta Big Six League, 1955-1958) reanmed Adderson Builders *Calgary Arena Dukes #(Alberta Big Six League, 1942-1944) #(Alberta Big Six League, 1946-1949) *Calgary Army #(Alberta Big Six League, 1945-1946) #(Alberta Big Six League, 1949-1951) *Calgary Army Ordinance (Alberta Big Six League, 1941-1942) *Calgary Avenue Grills (Alberta Big Six League, 1942-1945) *Calgary Blacks (Calgary City League, 1912-1913) *Calgary Bowness Royals (Alberta Big Six League, 1946-1948) *Calgary Bronks #(Southern Alberta Hockey League, 1933-1936) league renamed Alberta Senior Hockey League #(Alberta Senior Hockey League, 1936-1938) merge with Rangers to form Calgary Stampeders *Calgary Buffalos (Alberta Big Six League, 1942-1943) *Calgary Burns' Shamrocks (Alberta Big Six League, 1940-1947) *Calgary Canadians #(Alberta Big Four League, 1920-1921) disbanded #(Alberta Big Six League, 1963-1965) *Calgary CPR Beavers #(Alberta Big Six League, 1952-1961) #(Alberta Big Six League, 1963-1964) *Calgary Centrals #(Calgary City League, 1912-1913) join Inter City League #(Inter City League, 1913-1914) *Calgary Chinooks #(Inter City League, 1913-1914) join Calgary City League #(Calgary City League, 1914-1915) *Calgary Columbus Club (Alberta Big Four League,1919-1920) disbanded *Calgary Consols (North West Hockey League, 1934-1935) revert to Tigers nickname * Calgary Crystals (Senior, 1917-18) * Calgary Cubs (Senior, 1915-16) *Calgary Currie Army (Alberta Inter-Services League, 1943-45) *Calgary Fitzpatrick Tigers (Alberta Big Six League, 1948-1949) *Calgary Foothills Rovers (Alberta Big Six League, 1948-1949) *Calgary Fourex (Senior, 1921-22) *Calgary Gas Company #(Alberta Big Six League, 1941-1942) #(Alberta Big Six League, 1946-1947) *Calgary HMCS Tecumseh (Alberta Inter-Services League, 1943-45) *Calgary Hillhurst (Alberta Big Six League, 1949-1950) renamed Calgary Hillhurst Hustlers *Calgary Hillhurst Hustlers (Alberta Big Six League, 1950-1955) *Calgary Hudson's Bay Company Beavers (Alberta Big Six League, 1940-1942) *Calgary Imperials (Senior, 1927-28) *Calgary Irricana (Alberta Big Six League, 1945-1948) *Calgary Legion (Alberta Big Six League, 1947-1951) *Calgary Maclin Royals (Alberta Big Six League, 1954-1955) *Calgary Macliln's V-8s (Alberta Big Six League, 1941-1944) *Calgary Maroons (Senior, 1928-33) *Calgary Mercurys (Alberta Big Six League, 1947-1948) *Calgary Monarchs (Calgary City League, 1914-1915) *Calgary Navy Vets (Alberta Big Six League, 1945-1946) *Calgary Police Force #(Alberta Big Six League, 1941-1943) #(Alberta Big Six League, 1946-1947) *Calgary Rangers #(Southern Alberta Hockey League, 1933-1936) league renamed Alberta Senior Hockey League #(Alberta Senior Hockey League, 1936-1938) merge with Bronks to form Calgary Stampeders *Calgary Repair Depot (Alberta Big Six League, 1945-1946) *Calgary Reps (Alberta Big Six League, 1957-1958) junior level team playing in senior league * Calgary Retailers (Senior, 1917-18) *Calgary Revelstokes (Calgary City League, 1912-1913) *Calgary Rotary Club (Senior 1918-19) *Calgary RCAF Mustangs #(Alberta Big Six League, 1940-1941) #(Alberta Inter-Services League, 1942-1943) #(Alberta Inter-Services League, 1944-45) *Calgary Royals (Alberta Big Six League, 1945-1946) renamed Bowness Royals *Calgary St Marys #(Central Alberta Hockey League, (1910-1911) join Calgary City League #(Calgary City League, 1911-1912) *Calgary Scott Fruit (Alberta Big Six League, 1940-1941) *Calgary Shermans Independent team played in 1912-13 Alberta Senior Playoffs *Calgary Spurs #(Saskatchewan Senior Hockey League, 1965-1965) league renamed WCSHL before team plays #(Western Canada Senior Hockey League, 1965-1968) *Calgary Stampeders #(Alberta Senior Hockey League, 1938-1941) join Alberta-British Columbia Senior League #(Alberta-British Columbia Senior League, 1941-1942) suspend operations with league due to WWII #(Western Canada Senior Hockey League, 1945-1950) league becomes Major level WCSHL #(Pacific Coast Hockey League,1951-1952) join Minor League Western Hockey League #(Western Canada Senior Hockey League, 1971-1972) fold in January after going bankrupt due to European tour #(Western International Hockey League, 1978-1979) folded January 7, 1979 *Calgary Stephenson Beavers (Alberta Big Six League, 1962-1963) *Calgary The Stores (Alberta Big Six League, 1940-1941) *Calgary Tigers #(Calgary City League, 1911-1912) #Alberta Big Four League, 1920-1921) join Western Canada Hockey League (see Major League section) #(Western Canada Hockey League, 1932-1933) league renamed North West Hockey League #(North West Hockey League, 1933-1934) renamed Calgary Consols #(North West Hockey League, 1935-1936) fold after not being admitted to PCHL #(Alberta Big Six League, 1947-1948) renamed Calgary Fitzpatrick Tigers *Calgary Torpedoes (Alberta Big Six League, 1948-1949) *Calgary Universal Meteors (Alberta Big Six League, 1949-1953) *Calgary Wanderers (Alberta Big Four League, 1919-1920) disbanded * Calgary Wheat Kernels (Senior, 1927-28) * Calgary Wholesalers (Senior, 1917-18) *Calgary Victorias (Calgary City League, 1914-1915) *Calgary YMCA (Calgary City League, 1912-1913) Junior *The city of Calgary had its own league, Calgary City Junior League which ran off and on from 1918 to 1945. *Calgary Reps (junior team) played in intermediate level Alberta Big Six League in 1957-1958 *Calgary Buffaloes (junior team) played in intermediate level Alberta Big Six League in 1963-1964, join AJHL *Calgary Cowboys (junior team) played in intermediate level Alberta Big Six League in 1960-1964, join AJHL * Calgary Albertans (Junior, 1925-26) * Calgary Beavers (Junior, 1920-21) * Calgary Cougars (Junior, 1937-38) * Calgary Falcons (Junior, 1926-27) * Calgary Jimmies (Junior, 1931-39) * Calgary Radios (Junior, 1936-37) * Calgary Tuxedo Ramblers (Junior, 1945-46) Major Junior *Calgary Buffaloes #(Southern Alberta Junior League, 1946-1948) league merges to form WCJHL #Western Canada Junior Hockey League, 1948-1954) folded #(Canadian Major Junior Hockey League, 1966-1967) renamed Centennials *Calgary Centennials #(Canadian Major Junior Hockey League, 1967-1968 league renamed #(Western Canada Hockey League, 1968-1977) become Billings Bighorns *Calgary Wranglers #(Western Canada Hockey League, 1977-1978) league renamed #(Western Hockey League, 1978-1987) moved to Lethbridge, renamed Lethbridge Hurricanes *'Calgary Hitmen (Western Hockey League, 1995-Present)' Junior A *Calgary Buffaloes #(Alberta Big Six League, 1960-1962) #(Alberta Big Six League, 1964-1965) also played in AJHL during 1964-65 season #(AJHL, 1964-1966) renamed Calgary Cowboys *'Calgary Canucks (AJHL, 1971-Present)' *Calgary Chinooks (AJHL, 1978-1979) renamed Spurs *Calgary Cowboys #(Alberta Big Six League, 1963-1965) #(AJHL, 1964-1965) folded *Calgary Cowboys (AJHL, 1966-1970) folded partway through season *Calgary Mount Royal College (AJHL, 1970-1972) withdrew *'Calgary Mustangs (AJHL, 2010-Present)' *Calgary Royals (AJHL, 1990-2010) renamed Mustangs *Calgary Spurs (AJHL, 1979-1990) renamed Royals Junior B *Calgary Junior Hockey League (1945-Present) *Calgary Capitol Hill * Calgary Inglewood (Junior B) * Calgary Tuxedo (Junior B, 1950's) * Calgary West Hillhurst *South Calgary (Junior B, 1957-62) Women's *Calgary Oval X-Treme #(National Women's Hockey League, 2002-2004) join WWHL #(Western Women's Hockey League, 2004-2009) suspend operations due to most of team formed Canadian Olympic team *Strathmore Rockies #(Western Women's Hockey League, 2008-2011) players merged into Team Alberta in CWHL *'Team Alberta (Canadian Women's Hockey League, 2011-Present)' University teams * Calgary Dinosaurs * Mount Royal College Leagues * Calgary Junior B Hockey League Arenas * Father David Bauer Olympic Arena located on the campus of the University of Calgary * Max Bell Centre short track venue for olympics and home of the Calgary Canucks of AJHL * Olympic Oval, built during 1980's for speed skating, former home of Calgary Oval X-Treme * ''Scotiabank Saddledome (formerly known as the '''Olympic Saddledome, Canadian Airlines Saddledome and Pengrowth Saddledome') (1983-Present) * Stampede Corral (1950-Present) * Victoria Arena (circa 1910's to 1950 as a hockey arena) * Olympic Plaza Rink * Oakridge Community Association * Trico Centre (formerly Family Leisure Centre) * Prairie Winds Park Rink * Crowchild Twin Arena Association * West Mount Pleasant Community Sportsplex * Jack Setters Arena * Crowfoot Arena * Marlborough Park Arena * Bowness Park Lagoon Rink * Murray T. Copot Arena * Norma Bush Memorial Arena * Optimist Arena * Rose Kohn Arena * Stew Hendry & Henry Viney Arenas * Shouldice Arena * Stu Peppard Arena * Southland Leisure Centre-Ed Whalen & Justice Joseph Kryczka Arenas * Village Square Leisure Centre * Huntington Hills Community Association * Jimmie Condon Arena * SAIT Arena * Sacree Seven Chiefs Sportsplex * Arbour Lake Rink * Acadia Recreation Centre * Abbeydale Park Rink * Spingbank Park for All Seasons * Lake Bonavista Community Centre * Bowness Sportsplex * Westside Regional Recreation Centre * West Hillhurst Community Centre * Banff Trail Park Rink * Beddington Heights Community Association Rink * Braeside Community Association Rink * Crossroads Community Association Rink * Thorncliffe Greenview Community Association (Forbes Innis Arena) * Triwood Community Association * Crescent Heights Community Assoication Rink * Coral Springs Lake Rink * Cliff Bungalow-Mission Community Association Rink * Cedarbrae Community League Rink * Captol HIll Community Association Rink * Canyon Meadows Community Association Rink * Cambrian Heights Community Association Rink * Bridgeland Community Association Rink * Brentwood Community Association Rink * Strathcona-Christie Community Association Rink * Southwood Community Association Rink * South Calgary Community Association Rink * South Fish Creek Twin Arenas * Silver Springs Community Association Rink * Shawnessy Community Association Rink * Saddle Ridge Community Association Rink * Rutland Park Community Association Rink * Riverbend Community Association Rink * Ranchlands Community Association Rink * Queensland Community Association Rink * Parkland Community Association Rink * Temple Community Association Rink * Triwood Community Association Rink * Tuxedo Park Community Association Rink * Canada Olympic Park Arena * Cardel Place * East Calgary Twin Arena * Winston Heights-Mountview Community Association Rink * Windsor Park Community Association Rink * Willow Ridge Community Association Rink * Wildwood Community Association Rink * Whitehorn Community Association Rink * Century Hall Rink (Cranston Community Association) * Westgate Community Association Rink * Don Hartman North East Sportsplex * Varsity Community Association Rink * Parkdale Community Association Rink * Henry Viney Arena * Forest Heights Community Association Rink * Falconridge-Castleridge Community Association Rink * Fairview Community Association Rink * Erin Woods Community Association Rink * Elboya Heights Community Association Rink * Elbow Park Community Association Rink * Dover Community Association Rink * Deer Run Community Association Rink * Flames Community Arenas (formerly Calgary Centennial Arenas) * Brentwood Sportsplex * Dalhousie Community Association Rink * Ernie Starr Arena * George Blundun Arena * Edgemont Community Association Rink * Oakridge Community Association Rink * Highwood Community Association Rink * Palliser-Bayview-Pumphill Community Association Rink * Inglewood Community Association Rink * Kingsland Community Association Rink * Lakeview Community Association Rink * North Glenmore Park Community Association Rink * Southview Community Association Rink * North Haven Community Association Rink * Highland Park Community Association Rink * Haysboro Community Association Rink * Glamorgan Community Association Rink * Glendale Meadows Community Association Rink * Glenbrook Community Association Rink Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1988-89 Calgary Flames 'Edinburgh Trophy' *1953-54 Calgary Stampeders 'Allan Cup' *1945-46 Calgary Stampeders 'Memorial Cup' *1925-26 Calgary Canadians 'Royal Bank Cup' *1994-95 Calgary Canucks Players * Jack Adams * Stew Adams * Peter Allen * Cody Almond * Mark Astley * Bob Bassen * Hank Bassen * Nolan Baumgartner * Jay Beagle * Brent Belecki * Dan Bertram * Zach Boychuk * Mike Brodeur * Todd Brost * Murray Brumwell * Don Cairns * Brian Carlin * Todd Charlesworth * Dean Chynoweth * Braydon Coburn * Joe Colborne * Rob Conn * Mike Connolly * Al Conroy * Ross Cory * Greg Crozier * Les Cunningham * Rob DiMaio * Devan Dubnyk * Louis Dumont * Micki DuPont * Matt Dzieduszycki * Murray Eaves * Patrick Eaves * Mickey Elick * Russ Farwell * T. J. Fast * Brad Ference * Todd Ford * Bill Gadsby * Dutch Gainor * T. J. Galiardi * Jeff Glass * Harrison Gray * Mike Green * Taylor Hall * Murray Heatley * Mike Heidt * Archie Henderson * Thomas Hickey * Alex Hicks * Matt Higgins * Josh Holden * Rhett Holland * Jamie Hunt * Tim Hunter * Bill Hutton * Connor James * Chad Johnson * Nick Johnson * Terry Johnson * Todd Kelman * Krystofer Kolanos * Darryl Laplante * Craig Levie * Herbie Lewis * Josh MacNevin * Andrew MacWilliam * Andrew Martens * Wayne McBean * Scott McCrady * Mike Moller * Troy Murray * Dana Murzyn * David Musil * Brendon Nash * Mike Needham * Steve Nemeth * Robert Nilsson (b. there but raised in Sweden) * Shaun Norrie * Baldy Northcott * Lawrence Nycholat * Myles O'Connor * Dan O'Rourke * Darryl Olsen * George Pargeter * Ed Patterson * Brent Peterson * Chris Phillips * Domenic Pittis * Andy Rogers * Mike Rogers * Gordon Savage * Ian Schultz * Jeff Schultz * Mike Scott * Sean Selmser * Brandy Semchuk * Tyson Sexsmith * Warren Sharples * Trevor Sim * Tyler Sloan * Jason Smith * Ryan Stone * Garret Stroshein * Bobby Taylor * Brent Thompson * Rocky Thompson * Ryan Tobler * Brian Tutt * Shaun Van Allen * Mike Vernon * Leigh Verstraete * Wes Walz * Kyle Wanvig * Eddie Wares * Craig Weller * Chris Wells * Jason Widmer * Bob Wilkie External Links * on Wikipedia Category:NHL Cities Category:Alberta towns